RuneScapeThe Plague
by luckyuchiha
Summary: A normally peaceful day in RuneScape was suddenly interupted, as the massive army of Zamorak suddenly appeared in the west, now Jhonny, a brave adventurer and friends must fight to defend the world of RuneScape from the tyrant Zamorak.
1. Chapter 1

Jhonny Jr. woke to find himself on a flat cotton stretcher in a damp room, facing a window that pointed toward a bank. Which was located directly across the street. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in his chest stopped him, at the same time, a cold metal hand pushed him back down, he immediately recognized the light green metal of the gauntlets as adamant. "Don't strain yourself." said a cold voice at his shoulder. Jhonny tilted his head to the side and beheld a man clad in bright green adamant armor. "Where am I?" Jhonny asked. "That doesn't matter now." said the man flatly. Jhonny took one last look at the man before passing out.

When Jhonny woke next it was the dead of night of, two torches on each side of the room provided the only light. Jhonny quickly looked around the room, it was empty, except for a few crates stacked in the corner of the room. Jhonny tried to sit up once again, there was less pain this time, however, it still took his breath away to sit up. Jhonny swung him legs over, and onto the ground and tried to stand, but it seemed as though his muscles would not respond, and he fell to the floor. A second later the man in adamant came into the room through the door. "Don't you know better than to try and walk already, with your wounds it will be another day, at least." he scolded before setting Jhonny back onto the stretcher again. Jhonny lay awake for a few minutes, praying to saradomain to restore his strength until falling asleep again.

Jhonny woke with a start, and jumped to his feet, then whirled around, the man in adamant was sitting in the corner, he raised an eyebrow as Jhonny went into a fighting stance. "Settle down, I'm not going to attack you." he said smiling. "Follow me." he said, as he left the room, and turned left down the hall. Jhonny reluctantly followed the man into another room. The man threw open a wardrobe and handed Jhonny his dragon armor back. Jhonny looked at the glistening red armor in his hands, "Where's my scimitar and kite-shield?" he asked. "I sorry, but we weren't able to recover your weapon, the forces of Zamorak were too powerful and we could not reach your weapon in time, before we were forced to retreat." answered the man. Jhonny looked down at the armor in his hands again, "Guess that's the first place we're going then." he said decisively. "You know that's suicide, right." said the man, his eyes wide with shock.

The man paced back and forth across the room nervously, while Jhonny suited up in his dragon armor. When Jhonny finished he turned to the man once again. "You realize that if I don't have a weapon and protection, we're no match for Zamorak and his army?" The man nodded then looked out the nearby window, lost in thought. Jhonny also began to think of the battle that had happened at Taverley, just days ago. The terrible forces of Zamorak had suddenly appeared in the west and swept across Taverley destroying anything that stood in their way. Jhonny was among the small squad of fighters that rose up to try and stop the evil army. In the battle that followed, Jhonny received a large gash across his stomach and lost his shield and sword, he briefly remembered another warrior hauling him onto a stretcher and transporting him to a house across from the bank.


	2. Help?

"Where is the Zamorakian army now?" asked Jhonny. The man motioned for Jhonny to follow him into yet another room. The third room had an abundance of books and maps, on a table in the middle of the room there was a map of the world of Runescape. The map however, was scared with many marks and lines, detailing many areas of interest. The man pointed to the Dwarven mines, north of Falador. "They're suspected to be around this area." he said, "No doubt they'll attack the monastery on the way by, even though it's a little out of their way." said Jhonny, pointing to the monastery. "Correct." said the man. "I got to go." said Jhonny before sprinting out of the house and into the busy Varrock street. He quickly looked in the direction of the palace before sprinting into the busy courtyard.

You're not supposed to be in here!" yelled a guard as Jhonny bolted up the steps to the palace. "I have to talk to the king!" he yelled back, "It's urgent!" As Jhonny sprinted into the palace, it seemed like every guard in the entire palace was scrambling to apprehend the intruder. Every guard drew his/her sword and charged Jhonny at once, he immediately jumped up the steps leading to the second floor, then quickly picked up a desk and sent it tumbling down the stairs. Only 4 guards were able to leap over the desk. Jhonny delivered a kick across one guards jaw, while he ran even further down the hall towards the king's room. But as he reached the door he found that it was locked. "You've caused enough trouble for one day." said one guard as he approached Jhonny. "I told you I just need to talk to the king." said Jhonny in self defense. Suddenly all three guards charged at once. Jhonny vaulted over one guard, took his sword and flung it into the wall before landing an uppercut on him. One guard lunged at him, Jhonny quickly kicked his sword into the wall, then jumped onto his shoulder and kicked the other guard across his face. He turned to the guard without a sword and punched him square across the face.

The king's door opened slightly, "What do you want?" asked the king. "The Zamorakian army is approaching fast." he said. "Your point is?" asked the king. "Why are you just sitting around and not doing anything?"

"I've known this day would come for quite some time, there's no way to stop Zamorak's army."

"You're some king." said Jhonny as he turned to leave the palace. "However, you're welcome to take your ideas to the Captain of the guard." Jhonny slowly turned back toward the king.

"If a king can't help his people, then no matter what you do, you are truly doomed as a nation." Jhonny turned and walked out of the palace.


End file.
